


Remembering Last Night

by meadow_vp



Series: A Collection of One Shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean, Blackouts, Emotional Hurt, Hangover, Human Castiel, Human Dean, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Sad Castiel, Short One Shot, Upset Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadow_vp/pseuds/meadow_vp
Summary: Dean wakes up with a hangover, unable to remember the night before.





	

Dean awoke rolling over to cuddle up against his boyfriend. His eyes popped open when he reached over and found nothing but sheets. Dean realized that Cas had probably gone off to work by now.

“Wait what time is it?” He looked over rubbing his eyes to rid them of the sleepy haze. “8:00…He’s normally still asleep at this time. Work doesn't start for a few hours.” He said out loud to himself.

Dean quickly jumped from the bed only to fall back clutching his head in pain. “Ugh. What the hell. Oh shit.” Suddenly he remembered.

Cas and him had gone out the night before. Dean drank about eight shots while Cas sipped a beer. He remembered the other man getting pissed at him and leaving without Dean because he had to finish writing something for work. Dean hadn't wanted to leave and insisted on staying.

Unfortunately he couldn't remember anymore than that. “Shit, what happened last night. This hangover is from more than just eight shots…”

Slowly standing up he pulled on his robe and walked out into the living room. On the couch was Cas, asleep.

Not wanting to disturb him, he tiptoed into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee.

Soon after Cas woke up with a groan. “Hey Cas…” Dean spoke nervously hoping the man hadn't been sleeping on the couch because of him. Most likely, he was.

Cas just glared at him with anger in his eyes. “Really? Hi. Thats all?”

Stunned Dean just stared at him not sure what to say. Shit that meant he had fucked up last night. Why can't he just remember. It would make all of this so much easier.

“Cas I don’t- I don’t remember last night. You are gonna have to fill me in…”

“Well let’s see. First you stayed at the bar until one in the morning. Second you came home wasted off your ass. Third you smelt like perfume and your coat had a long blonde hair on it.” At that last part tears had started to well up in Cas’s eyes, anger turning to sadness.

Dean started to remember again. He had been at the bar wasted like Cas said.

A girl, maybe a few years younger than him, was rubbing up against him trying to get his attention. The girl kept trying to flirt and get Dean to go home with her but of course Dean refused. Finally she gave up and went off with some other guy.

“No! I remember now Cas! I didn't cheat, i didn't i swear. It was just some chick who wouldn't leave me alone. I swear!”

Cas eyed him skeptically.. “How can I know that for sure Dean?”

“Cas I know how it looks but- but you just gotta believe me okay? I would never do that to you. I love you so much that even the thought of cheating on you makes me want to throw up. I did not cheat on you and i never would. Please, you have to know that. After everything you kinda just have to know that.”

Tears started to form in Dean’s eyes. He would never do that to Cas. He couldn't lose him. This couldn't make him lose one of the only people he cares about and trusts.

Tears began to form in the other man’s eyes as well. Cas slowly walked forward pulling Dean into a hug. “I do, Dean. I believe you. I just assumed the worst. I was so scared of losing you. I- I though you did't want me anymore when i thought you had cheated. I trust you though Dean. I didn't, but i should have.”

Dean tightened the hug and hid his face in the other man’s neck. “Thank you Cas, Im so sorry. I won’t ever get that drunk again. I can’t lose you Cas. I need you.” He mumbled quietly.

“I need you too Dean. I love you.” Cas replied pulling back and staring into his eyes. “I don’t want to lose you either.”

Dean pulled the other man into a rough kiss, softening it once their lips touched. Cas deepened the kiss. Relief flowed through Dean. He couldn't even begin to imagine a day without Cas.

Dean slowly put his hands under Cas' shirt feeling the smooth skin underneath. Cas moaned into Dean's lips and began to kiss him more frantically, pulling at Dean's shirt. Signaling that Cas thought Dean was wearing too many clothes.

Cas's alarm started to sound on the table telling him he had to leave for work. Cas pulled back with a frown. "Sorry... can't be late babe."

Dean groaned “Cockblock.” he said glaring at the phone.


End file.
